In Which Castiel Informs Dean of Soul Mates
by themis.ceres
Summary: mid-season 5, pre-Dark Side of the Moon. Dean confesses to Castiel but Cas tells him there's nothing to forgive. YMMV on Wincest.


**buenos días mes amis: **here is my first foray into the Supernatural universe, I've spent the last week working on this but it din't really come out the way I wanted (and yes I hate when other people say that too) but I figured I should stop dicking around and just put it out there.. So in advance I apologize for any OOC-ness, Castiel's harder to write then I'd realized.

**[YMMV on Wincest]**

**takes place, mid-season5: pre-Dark Side of the Moon**

* * *

Soul Mates

It was a night of heavy drinking when Dean finally confessed his deepest secret to Castiel, the angel had literally pulled him from hell and so he already knew Dean's other secret, his alcohol riddled brain figured at this point sharing his other secret was somehow a good idea too.

He sat down on the stiff motel bed.

"I _love_ my brother."

He waited for a response, one eyebrow lifted in a drunken questioning that somehow also harbored a challenge.

While his seemingly always furrowed brow didn't appear to move Cas allowed one corner of his mouth to curved up for the briefest of seconds.

"Dean, I have known and loved you since before you were even a Winchester."

Dean swayed a little on the bed and involuntarily raised both eyebrows in confusion. He didn't _think_ Cas was coming on to him.. but the beers had been half price.

"You have to understand, my lifespan, as an angel, we're immortal. But humans, when you die you either go to hell, as you know, or heaven. Most of the time."

Dean rubbed a calloused hand over his forehead. He suddenly wished that the it hadn't been half-price happy hour.

"Most of the time? What the hell doesn't that even mean, most of the time…"

Something in Castiel's stance tightened.

"There are some souls whose destiny's are so large that they need, _time_, to develop. And so over the course of time they are, repeatedly, reborn. As you have been Dean."

He scrunched up his face. "Okay, I guess I get that.." Dean paused for a moment before looking up at his friend, frowning. "You've been looking in on my development? Like.. like a peeper? Checking to see if I was ripe?"

Cas sighed. "We are deviating from the apparent point of our conversation. I'm trying to explain to you- I know you Dean Winchester, I know your soul. And I have, for longer then you can possibly imagine." He leaned in. "There is no need to hide any part of yourself from me."

Bringing them back to the subject at hand made Dean .. a little nervous, he hadn't really meant to say that, especially to angel of God. Dicks could pass judgement faster then he could blink. Dean rubbed the back of his neck idlely.

Castiel watched him out of the corner of his eye, mildly amused. And he wondered, tried to predict, how Dean would react to the next part. After a moment he decided to put him in out of his misery, his voice took on a lecture mode quality.

"Some souls come in pairs, no one really knows why, but they are fashioned that way, by the hand of God." He watched Dean for a moment. "And then there are other souls Dean, souls that when they find each other somehow fuse together, on their own." He narrowed his gaze as he took a step forward. "It's extremely difficult you understand-" he watched Dean expectantly.

But all the other man did was lie back and throw an arm over his eyes. It was a vain and useless attempt to ward off the headache he knew would be coming soon. He sighed.

"Understand? No, I don't understand Cas, you, or your angel-lore. So explain it to me again, and please, go real slow if you don't mind."

He was getting a little better at recognizing Dean's tones, so with a small sigh of his own Castiel sat down on the edge of Dean's bed.

"I'm saying that I've watched your soul evolve since time began Dean. I saw you in the beginning, when your soul was a mortal enemy to Sam's, and I have watched over the centuries you-" Unconsciously he flicked his tongue quickly over his bottom lip.

In the back of his human mind Castiel felt the nearly overwhelming urge to offer up a dry chuckle, a sigh, to roll his shoulders or crack his knuckles, anything to dissipate some of the tension between his shoulder blades.

But he didn't.

Instead he just swiveled his head a little to face Dean. "I have watched for centuries as your souls, _battled_, towards one another and how with each generation you would get just a little closer."

Cas turned back facing the bland motel window.

"It was supposed to be an honor. Brotherhood, is an honor to angels."

Dean rubbed his hands over his face a couple times but eventually sat up and smirk cooly at his angel. "Yeah, guess something must've just gotten lost in the translation then. No big deal." He moved off the bed and stumbled tiredly towards the complimentary coffee packets. This conversation was not going how he thought it would.

"It happens. This isn't the first time." Cas stood up. "We're talking about_ true _soul mates here Dean, that's a power.." he pressed his lips together. It was a power he couldn't even describe. "It was suppose to be an honor."

They didn't talk as Dean finished making his coffee and Castiel stared at his hands.

Finally he continued.

"The battle is coming and Dean, you know you have a part to play. I have seen into your soul and I know how terrified you are of having to make the kinds of decisions war brings but, I have _complete faith_ in you as a leader."

When an angel says complete faith.. Dean wanted, so badly, to be able to say something anything witty and brusque but he was barely able to get a handle on the tingling sensation that was running from the top of his skull to the base of his spine.

Cas just continued on.

"But we are living in times that try souls and your compassion, which guides you so strongly- it would have killed you if you tried to do it alone Dean. And if Sam had existed here but not as a part of your family?If he hadn't been blood? You can't tell me that you wouldn't have cut and run- for his own protection."

Dean nodded once wearily.

"But the truth is Dean that _you_ need him, just as much as he needs you."

The two men took another moment of silence, while Dean wasted his time washing out the old mug, before he eventually made his way back over. Dean fell back on the old bed again, laying next to Cas and staring at the cracks on the ceiling.

"It's what he needs."

Dean looked over, wary, his eyebrows were pulled up in typical consternation.

"_He_ or he?"

Cas nearly rolled his eyes but just sighed instead. He didn't really know the answer to that one so he just said:

"Both."

Dean looked over and rolled his eyes.

Cas shrugged.

"In answer to your unspoken question, it's fine with me Dean."

* * *

**A/N: so... yeah. there you are. I hoped you enjoyed bits and pieces of it and it wasn't as terrible as I think (not a plea for reviews I promise lol). For those of you who actually enjoyed it, I'm working on something from Cas's POV. Hopefully capturing the intensity I was shooting for this time.. Anyway! I really really appreciate your reading this and I really hope you enjoyed it.. :)**


End file.
